Minerva
Minerva is a human offworlder who got stuck in Mareth and transformed into a shark-morph/Harpy harpy Hybrid hybrid, calling herself a Siren . She can be encountered in the High Mountain, usually appearing every 8th visit there. First time you encounter her she will talk with the Champion for a bit seeming relieved that you aren't a sex hungry fiend, she will ambush you and fly you over to an abyss and threatens to drop you if you have ill intentions (regardless of Corruption level). If you happen to have wings large enough to fly, the Hero will comment you that you could easily fly to safety if she let you go chooses to answer her instead, leading Minerva to apologize for her hostility. After either two scenes, she will ask you to follow her into her tower, where you are given two options, follow or leave. Choosing to leave will say that as you return home, Minerva looks sad before heading back into her home, but if you find the oasis for the second time it gives the same options and a similar reaction as if you followed her on the first time. Once you encounter Minerva for the fourth time, she will be accessible from Places menu by selecting Oasis Tower. Ingame Description: Minerva is a siren. She stands 8'5" with navy blue skin and a white belly, neck and inner thighs. Orange and white stripes adorn her legs, tail and back. Her head is topped with fiery red orange hair that frames her face with well kept bangs and also slide down her back in a pair of long braids. Her eyes are bright electric blue on pure black sclera. The sirens body is adorned with an expansive array of golden studs and rings, one through an eyebrow, a pair on her lips and even one in her nose. From her ears hangs large hoop earrings while a trio of studs sits higher up. Along the fin that tips her tail are a set of five gold rings linked together by a fine silver chain. Attention-grabbing large red and orange feathered wings sprout from her back; the same feathers flow down her arms like those of a harpy. Two DD-cup sized breasts rests on her chest, they would look large on a human, but on Minerva, they appear quite average. Each breast is topped with a firm gold stud pierced nipple about half an inch thick. Her feather-covered arms would be more at home on a harpy, but contrasts well with her well toned body. Her skin is blue and white and, though she is clothed, you can tell from how sheer her tight tube top is, that her nipples are a tender pink. Minerva's wide hips make her waist appear thin and waspish; they sway in unison with a striped shark tail, each step accentuating her hips and tight shorts her rear. A long, pink horizontal scar mars the clean white skin across her stomach and a golden piercing adorns her navel. Between Minerva's lightly toned legs rests all of her sexual organs; a normal vagina, and an unusually thick, sixteen-inch long anemone-like penis. The glans of that blue and pink shaft is ringed by small aphrodisiac-filled tentacles, while the base is surrounded by long tentacles as thick as fingers. Nestled against her soft thighs is a scrotum with apple-sized balls. She has a tight asshole, placed between her shapely buttcheeks, where it belongs. Minerva has large demonic feet, each toe double-jointed and tipped with a large, black talon. Similar to her feet, her tongue also has a demonic quality, being two foot long and fully prehensile. A white tube top and a pair of short shorts are all the siren wears for clothing. Interaction When you meet Minerva, you get the choice between six actions: *'Appearance' *'Talk' — Chat with Minerva *'Sex' — Make love to Minerva *'Eat' — Pick a Pure Peach or a Calm Mint, adding it to the Champion's inventory. *'Drink' — Drink water from Minerva's spring. Reduces lust and corruption (Effects on corruption possibly increase based on corruption. At 100 corruption, it is decreased by 3). *'Spar' — Fight with her. Appearance Choosing appearance displays the ingame description of Minerva. The Champion may choose one of the other options afterward. Talk During your conversations with Minerva she explains how she came to the world and was transformed, primarily by hanging around the Lake to eat the non-corrupt fish and being attacked by Shark-Girls. Her other encounters include a battle with an Anemone and when she later fled to the High Mountains with bands of Harpies. Later conversations also reveal she did have a shark-girl daughter, whom she nurtured, protected and eventually mated with repeatedly. At some point she may ask the Champion if they would like to go flying. If they agree then later they may be allowed to become Minerva's lover/companion. Minerva repeatedly expresses a desire to remove her corruption, but is unable to. She is continually being corrupted by, and held to the Glade's corruption reducing properties by a small Demon that was implanted within her chest by the attack that caused her scar. This demon continually attempts to corrupt Minerva, forcing her to rely on the fruit and waters of the glade to sustain her sanity. Spar During sparring Minerva will sometimes begin to hum a pleasant tune. The Champion must wait on the following turn or her next attack will instantly raise your Lust to 100, signalling your doom. This is quite appropriate for a siren. If you spar with Minerva and win, she will give you a Pure Peach and a bag of gems (15-20) she has collected from the Harpies as a parting gift. If the Champion spars with Minerva and loses, she may give you a Pure Peach to help restore your strength or she may take some of your gems. Tests so far seem to indicate that she take gems if she beats you with the Siren Song but gives you a Pure Peach if she beats you in a straight physical fight. Sleeping With Minerva If you take Minerva to be your lover, you can sleep with her at 20:00 (8pm). This will cause time to advance to morning and your HP and Fatigue will be restored. Purification To begin the purification quest, keep talking with Minerva until she eventually tells you about the demonic parasite that had been infesting her. There are three methods of purification. #Rathazul: Bring him a Pure Peach, a calm mint and a pure honey to make the purification potion. This doesn't require him in your camp. From there, bring the potion to Minerva. #Jojo: Talk to him about Minerva and he'll come to Minerva to perform a purification ritual. He must not be corrupted for that. #Marae: Encounter her via the boat and she'll tell you that the Oasis Tower is a nexus of untainted energy and give you a seed to plant the oak tree. She must not be corrupted for that. Once purification is complete, Minerva will undergo transformation and her skin will turn golden white and her breasts will enlarge. Thereafter, she can impregnate the PC and get pregnant. Pregnancy will result in twin sirens, adding 2 to Children With Minerva under Stats. If you have completed the purification but you still have Marae's seed, you can plant the oak tree, permanently altering the scenery description. Notes *Although Minerva is supposed to consistently appear every 8th visit at the High Mountain, she may on rare occasions turn up one visit earlier or later. *Upon encountering Minerva for the 4th time, she will no longer be encountered at the High Mountains, instead she can be visited by selecting Oasis Tower under Places menu.